1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a typesetting stick for a cartridge stamping tool used for cold marking of the type comprising, in a container, a plunger adapted to be hit by the piston of the stamping device. The plunger is supported against marking elements individually held in the container which comprise means adapting them to the barrel of the stamping tool, such means particularly comprising a sealing pistol.
2. Description of the Pior Art
French Pat. No. 2,389,425 describes a stamping device characterized by the fact that it comprises a plurality of punches arranged in the form of bars guided individually in hollow passages arranged in parallel or radially in the container closed by a cover comprising a shoulder against which the heels of the punches abut. The container is provided with a cavity which extends beyond the guiding passages of the punches and in which is included a plunger whose base is adapted to hit the upper ends of the punch.
Such an apparatus possesses substantial strength and is readily adapted for use. However, it is difficult to change the characters displayed. In effect, it is necessary to open the container to replace one punch by another such that this type of apparatus is convenient only for stamping identical inscriptions which are to be repeated a considerable number of times. Such a device is less useful when it is used for stamping characters which change very frequently because the time wasted in changing the punches renders the operation very inconvenient.